Its All Coming Back To Me
by SerenaFelicity
Summary: Lynette runs into her old college roommateand ex girlfriend
1. Chapter 1

Title: Its All Coming Back To Me  
Author: Serena  
Feedback: yes!  
Pairing: Lynette/Rachel(my orignal character) with a little bit of Tynnie  
Rating: PG-13(will increase later)  
Genre: Romance/Drama(with a little bit of humour)  
Summary: Lynette runs into her old College roommate(ex-girlfriend)  
Spoilers: minor season 3 ones.  
Warnings: lesbians,lesbian sex in later chapters

Disclaimer: I don't own Desperate Housewives. Marc Cherry and ABC do. I only own Rachel.

Notes: My first time writing slash. Tom is still a stay-at-home dad. I've never been to a college dorm so you can tell me if some thing is incorrect.

If people are interested here is what Rachel looks like. But you can picture her how ever you want but this is how I picture her.

Height: 5'3

Hair: Brown with blonde streaks, shoulder length

Eyes: Green

Body type: Average

On with the story!

Lynette was on her way home from work. She stopped at a café to get a snack. She thought she saw some one who looked familiar.

"Lynette Scavo!" The person said.

Lynette looked at the person and saw it was her old friend from college.

"Rachel Cooke!" Lynette replied. Lynette walked over to Rachel.

"It's so good to see you again. We haven't seen each other in a while," Rachel said.  
"So did you move here now?" Lynette asked.

"Yeah I live up the street from here," Rachel replied.

"Okay well maybe we should have coffee or something one day. Here's my card." Lynette said.

"I'll call you" Rachel said.

Lynette pulled up to her house. She got out of the car and went into the house. Tom was reading at the kitchen table.

"Hey Tom" She said.

"Hi Lynette. How was work?" Tom asked and kissed Lynette.

"It was fine. Some thing interesting happened to me on the way home though" Lynette said to Tom.

"What?" Tom asked.

"I ran into my old college roommate," Lynette replied.

"Oh that's great," Tom replied.

That night as Lynette lay awake in bed she thought of the time her and Rachel first met.

FLASHBACK

"Bye I'll see you on Thanksgiving," Lynette told her sister who had dropped her off at the college dorms. Lynette got out of the car and walked up to the dorm she was staying in.

She walked in the room and saw her roommate had already moved in. On the other side of the room there was a neatly made bed along with a desk and book shelf. She put her bags down on the other bed and saw the boxes she had shipped had arrived. A short girl with brown hair walked in.

"Hey I'm Rachel,"

"Nice to meet you I'm Lynette,"

"Nice to meet you too," Rachel replied.

That night after both girls had unpacked they ordered pizza and started talking.

"So Lynette what are you studying?" Rachel asked.

"Business and economics. What about you?" Lynette replied.

"Nursing"  
"Oh interesting" Lynette replied.

"Yeah. Lynette I have some thing to say. If you want to move dorm rooms I understand. Lynette I'm a lesbian." Rachel said.

"Okay that's fine. I don't care." Lynette said.

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah" to prove her point Lynette went over and kissed Rachel

END FLASHBACK

Lynette looked over at her sleeping husband and felt guilty for thinking these thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2.

Authors Note: Lynette and Rachel's office buildings are a block apart from each other. I stole some things in this chapter from the movie Imagine Me and You. I don't own that movie or Desperate Housewives.

Lynette was staring at her computer screen bored out of her mind. Her phone rang.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi Lynette, its Rachel,"

"Hey Rache how are you?" Lynette replied.

"I'm good. Do you want to go get some lunch at the café where we met last night?" Rachel asked.

"Sure I'll meet you there in 10 minutes," Lynette said.

Lynette walked in the café and saw Rachel had already found a table. She goes and sits down.

"Hi Rache" Lynette said.

"Hey Lynette"

They order there food and start talking.

"So Lynette what happened to you after college? Did you start a new relationship?" Rachel asked.

"Actually I married a man named Tom and I have 4 kids," Lynette replied.

"Oh so your not into woman anymore?" Rachel whispered into Lynette's ear.

Lynette shook her head.

"I see," Rachel replied.

"Oh wow I have to get back to work. Uh Rachel do you want to come over for dinner tomorrow night?" Lynette asked.

"Okay sure" Rachel replied.

Lynette wrote her address on a napkin and gave it too Rachel.

"I'll see you tomorrow at 6" Lynette said.

"Great I can't wait"

The next day Lynette and Tom were setting the table. The doorbell rang. Lynette answered it.

"Hey Rachel"

"Hi Lynette,"  
"Rachel this is my husband Tom,"

"Hi it's nice to meet you" Tom said shaking Rachel's hand.

"These are for you" Rachel said handing Lynette a bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you so much. I'll go put them in water right now," Lynette said.

While Lynette was putting the flowers into a vase Tom and Rachel went and started to talk on the couch.

"So are you married? Ever been married? Want to get married?" Tom asked.

"Nope I'm not married. I've never been married and maybe if the laws change" Rachel replied.

"What do you mean?" Tom said.

"Well I'm a lesbian," Rachel said.

Just then Lynette walked in.

"Dinner is ready," she said.

That night Tom and Lynette were talking before they went to sleep.

"Did you know Rachel was gay?" Tom asked.

"Uh yeah Tom we shared a room for 4 years. Of course I knew," Lynette replied.

"So did you ever do anything with her?" Tom said.

"Shut up Tom," Lynette said and hit Tom with a pillow.

"Honey I think it's really hot," Tom replied.

"Good night Tom," Lynette said not wanting to say anything else about the subject.


	3. Chapter 3

Just a little quick update.

As Lynette was sleeping she was dreaming about Rachel.

FLASHBACK

Lynette and Rachel were walking across campus to the cafeteria.

"So Lynette any plans for tonight?" Rachel asked.

"No not really. Why did you have some thing in mind?" Lynette replied.

"No just watching TV," Rachel said.

"Okay sure we can watch some TV later," Lynette said.

That night Lynette and Rachel were watching TV. Lynette couldn't take it anymore and kissed Rachel. That night they made hot passionate love.

END FLASHBACK

Lynette woke up and looked over at her sleeping husband and remembered she had a loving husband and she and Rachel were just friends.

That evening Tom and the kids went to visit Tom's parent's house. Lynette was at home lonely so decided to call Rachel.

Rachel was sitting on her couch randomly flipping channels when her phone rang.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi its Lynette want to come over? Tom and the kids went out of town," Lynette asked.

"Sure I'll see you soon," Rachel replied and hung up. She got in her car and drove to Lynette's house.

Lynette went and answered the doorbell.

"Hey Rach," She said

"Hi Lynette,"  
"Come on in," Lynette said.

"I brought a movie to watch," Rachel replied

Lynette looked at the DVD and it was movie called Imagine Me & You. She had never heard of it before.

While the movie was playing Lynette started have feelings of attraction again just like the ones she had in college. She managed to restrain herself this time.


	4. Chapter 4

"Please honey you can tell me," Tom said following Lynette around the kitchen.

"Tom its Rachel's private business. I promised to keep it a secret," Lynette replied with annoyed tone of voice. She was getting tired of Tom's constant questions about her and Rachel in college.

As Lynette lay awake that night she couldn't help thinking about Rachel.

FLASHBACK

"You're not going to tell anyone about us right?" Rachel asked Lynette.

"Of course not," Lynette replied.

"You promise?" Rachel said.

"I promise," Lynette said.

"Good," Rachel replied and leaned in to kiss Lynette.

END FLASHBACK

Lynette woke up with Tom arms around her.

"Morning beautiful," Tom said.

"Good morning," Lynette replied.

"I forgot to tell you. I invited Carlos for dinner tonight," Tom said.  
"Tom why do you tell me this now! This means I have to go to the grocery store and cook plus I have a million other things to do," Lynette said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Lynnie relax. I already bought the food. You can invite Rachel if you want," Tom replied.

"Fine," Lynette said as she walked into the bathroom.

That afternoon Lynette walked up the block to the small doctor's office Rachel worked at.

"Is Rachel Cooke working today?" she asked the secretary.

"She with a patient but you can wait for her. She'll only be a few minutes longer,"

Lynette went and sat in the waiting room. A few minutes later Rachel walked out the examining room and saw Lynette.

"Hi," Rachel said.

Lynette looked up from the magazine she was reading.  
"Hey Rach,"

"So what's up," Rachel asked.  
"I know its short notice but you can come over for dinner tonight?" Lynette replied.

"Sure what time?"  
"Is 6:30 good?"  
"Yeah see you then,"

"Hi I'm Carlos,"   
"I'm Rachel,"

Carlos and Rachel shake hands.

Lynette walked into the living room.

"Dinners ready," she said.

After dinner Tom and Carlos were talking in the kitchen.

"Rachel seems a little strange," Carlos said.  
"Strange? How?" Tom asked.

"Every time I would try to flirt with her she would tense up," Carlos replied.

"Lynette didn't tell?" "Tom said.

"What?" Carlos asked.  
"She's a lesbian,"

"The next left," Rachel said to Carlos as he drove her home.

"How about we turn around and go back to my place," Carlos said.

"Carlos I'm not going to have sex with you," Rachel replied.  
"Who says we have to have sex?" Carlos asked.  
"Just take the next left,"   
"Are you alright Rachel?"  
"Why?"  
"Because you're just sitting in my car bored. You got something on your mind?"

"Its nothing just drop me off here,"  
"Give me a call sometime," Carlos said and drove away.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: I know Lynette said her mother was abusive but because they haven't really explored that I am just going to pretend that she has a normal family life. I just made up the names of Lynette's family.

Lynette was having one of her many dreams involving Rachel.

FLASHBACK

"What are you planning to do for thanksgiving?" Lynette asked Rachel.

"Um I'm not sure. Probably just go to my mom and dad's," Rachel looked at the ground and Lynette saw the tears coming out of her eyes.

"Rachel honey, what's wrong?" Lynette asked.

"When my parents found out I was a lesbian last summer they haven't really accepted it fully so I though I would just stay here for that weekend," Rachel replied.

"Aww come here," Lynette said and gave Rachel a hug.

"Do you want to come with me when I go see my parents and my sister?" Lynette asked.

"Oh that's okay," Rachel replied

"Rachel its fine my parents won't mind. Please come," Lynette was practically begging.

"Fine. Are you sure your family won't mind?" Rachel asked.

"Don't worry about it," Lynette replied and gave Rachel a kiss on the lips.

3 Days later

"Are you ready to go?" Lynette asked Rachel.  
"Yep I'm all packed lets go," Rachel said. They got into Rachel's car and began driving to Lynette's house. They arrived there 3 hours later. Lynette rang the doorbell. Lynette's sister Carrie opened the door.

"Lynette," she said and gave Lynette a hug. "Mom Lynette's here!" Carrie yelled up the stairs. Lynette's mom Jane came down the stairs.

"Hi Lynette," Jane said and have her daughter a hug.

"Who's this?" Carrie asked noticing Rachel.  
"This is my friend Rachel," Lynette said.

"Okay well come in,"

Lynette and Rachel walk in the house.

"Where are dad and Monica?" Lynette asked.

"Your dad is picking Monica up at the airport," Jane said. Just then the door opened.  
Lynette's sister Monica and her dad James walked in. After everyone had put there bags in there designated rooms they all went into the living room to talk.

"So Monica are you enjoying your promotion at work?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah it's going great," Monica replied. Meanwhile Lynette just sat quietly in the corner sipping her coffee.  
"I'm going out for some air," Lynette said and walked out onto the back porch. When she didn't return for 15 minutes Lynette's parents became worried.  
"I'll go look for her," Rachel said. Rachel found Lynette crying on the back porch.

"Lynnie, what's wrong?" Rachel asked.  
"Everything. Monica and Carrie are so much smarter and prettier than me. Mom and dad like them better," Lynette sobbed.  
"Lynnie that's not true. You are gorgeous and intelligent." Rachel hugged Lynette and ran her hand through Lynette's hair until Lynette stopped crying.

END FLASHBACK

The next morning Lynette woke up with a big smile on her face.

"Morning honey," Tom said as Lynette rolled over to face him.

"Good morning Tom," Lynette replied.

"I'm going to make you breakfast wait right here," Tom replied and got out of bed. Lynette reminded herself that she had a loving husband and that she and Rachel were just friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: The rating is increasing slightly in this chapter.

Lynette knocked on the door of Rachel's apartment. There were going to have a movie night while Tom and the kids went out of town.

"Hi Lynnie," Rachel said.  
"Hey Rach," Lynette replied surprised that Rachel had called her Lynnie which she hadn't done since college.  
"So if you want you can go find a movie," Rachel said to Lynette.  
"Okay," Lynette replied and went over to Rachel's shelf while Rachel hung up Lynette's coat and put the brownies Lynette brought in the kitchen.

Lynette was looking at Rachel's DVD's and got three she thought looked interesting. 

"What movies did you choose?" Rachel asked.  
Rachel looked at the DVD's. They were Mr. And Mrs. Smith, Rent and D.E.B.S.  
"Do you even know what D.E.B.S is about?" Rachel said.  
"It seems interesting plus I've already seen the other two." Lynette replied.  
"Fine D.E.B.S it is," Rachel replied. The movie was going pretty good and Lynette and Rachel even laughed at a few parts. Until the two main characters Amy and Lucy kissed. It reminded Lynette of her attraction to Rachel. Just then Rachel leaned in to kiss Lynette. Lynette responded to the very passionate kiss and it was just like Lynette had remembered.

Pretty soon the movie was forgotten while Lynette and Rachel lay on Rachel's living room floor kissing and removing each others clothing.  
The next morning Lynette woke up in Rachel's bed to her cell phone ringing and noticed Rachel wasn't in bed with her. She answered her phone.  
"Hello," she said.  
"Lynette where are you?" Tom asked.  
"Oh well I had a little too much to drink last night and decided to spend the night at Rachel's," Lynette lied.  
"Okay well I just got back home and I was wondering where you were. What time will you be home?" Tom replied.  
"Sometime in the afternoon probably. I'll see you later," Lynette said.  
"Bye honey I love you," Tom said.  
"Bye love you too," Lynette said and hung up.

Rachel walked in the room.  
"Who was that?" Rachel asked.  
"It was Tom," Lynette replied.  
"What did you tell him?" Rachel said.  
"I said I stayed over here because I had too much to drink last night," Lynette said.  
"Okay well I made breakfast so you can have some," Rachel replied.

"Why did you call me Lynnie when I got here last night?" Lynette asked.  
"Remember when I called you that in college. I was trying to bring back your memories," Rachel replied.  
"Well you definitely brought back my memories," Lynette replied and kissed Rachel.  
That afternoon Lynette went back to her house on Wisteria Lane and had to lie to Tom about what she and Rachel did that night.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days after Lynette and Rachel had slept together they hadn't talked to each other. Lynette was cleaning up the kitchen after breakfast while Tom took the kids to school and daycare. The door bell rang. Lynette opened the door and Rachel was standing there.

"Hey can I talk to you?" Rachel asked.  
"Sure come in," Lynette replied.   
Lynette and Rachel walked into the kitchen.  
"Do you want some coffee?" Lynette asked.  
"No I'm fine," Rachel replied.

"So how are you?" Lynette said.

"I'm good. Lynette I need to tell you something very important. We can't see each other anymore," Rachel said.  
"Why not?" Lynette asked.  
"You're married! Sleeping together made everything complicated," Rachel replied and ran out of Lynette's house. 2 minutes later Rachel came back in and kissed Lynette.  
"God your irresistible Lynette," Rachel said and kissed Lynette harder. Lynette pushed Rachel down on the kitchen table and was about to take off Rachel's shirt until they heard the front door open.

"Lynette are you home?" Tom yelled.  
"Wait here," Lynette said to Rachel.

Lynette walked into the front room.

"Hi Lynnie I'm back. I'm going to get in the shower now," Tom said and went upstairs.

Lynette walked back into the kitchen and saw Rachel had left through the back door. She walked to the front of her house and saw Rachel getting into her car. 

"Rachel wait!" Lynette said and ran up to her.  
"Lynette we can't be together. Tom is going to find out," Rachel said.

"Don't forget me," Lynette said.  
"I will never forget you," Rachel replied and drove off.

Lynette needed to tell someone about her "affair" so she knocked on Gabby's door.  
"Hey Lynette I was about to go shopping. Did you want to come with me?" Gabby asked.

"Sure. Let me go tell Tom," Lynette said figuring she could tell Gabrielle later.  
She left Tom a note and went back to Gabby's house. She had fun with Gabby and by the time they were done it was already dinnertime.  
"Gabby before I go back home is it okay if I tell you something," Lynette asked.  
"Sure lets go inside," Gabby replied.

They went and sat in Gabby's kitchen where Lynette confessed everything.  
"You have to tell Tom. I think its best to be honest with each other. Don't worry you two will get through this," Gabby replied and gave Lynette a hug.  
"Thanks Gabby. I'm going to go tell him now," Lynette said and went back to her house.

She walked through the door and saw Tom kissing another woman on the couch. She was too shocked to do anything so she just grabbed her purse and left the house. She drove to Rachel's apartment.

Lynette knocked on the door.  
"Lynette what's wrong?" Rachel asked seeing Lynette tear streaked face.

"Tom is cheating on me," Lynette said sobbing.  
"Come in," Rachel said.   
Lynette walked inside and sat down on Rachel's couch.

Rachel hugged Lynette while she sobbed.


	8. Chapter 8

"I was going to make dinner. Do you want anything?" Rachel asked once Lynette had stopped crying.  
"Sure" Lynette replied.  
"Okay," Rachel said and went into the kitchen.

Lynette's cell phone began to ring. She looked at the call display and saw it said 'Tom'.

"Are you going to answer your phone," Rachel said walking into the living room.  
"It's Tom. I'm not ready to talk to him yet," Lynette said.

"Okay I understand," Rachel replied and went back into the kitchen.

An hour later Lynette and Rachel began eating dinner.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Lynette asked.  
"Of course," Rachel answered.

Once Lynette and Rachel finished dinner Rachel went to find Lynette something to sleep in.

"Here," Rachel said and handed Lynette a pair of pajamas.

"Thank you," Lynette said and went into the bathroom to change.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Rachel asked when Lynette had come back out.

"I'm tired so I think I'm just going to go to bed," Lynette replied.

"Goodnight I'll be there in a few minutes," Rachel said.

"Goodnight," Lynette said and went into Rachel's bedroom.

Lynette crawled into Rachel's bed thinking about how betrayed she felt by Tom but how much she was in love with Rachel. A few minutes she felt Rachel's arms around her waist and soon fell asleep.

The next morning Lynette woke up to her cell phone ringing again. She looked over at Rachel and saw she was still asleep.  
"Hello," Lynette said walking into Rachel's kitchen.

"Lynette we have to talk," Tom said.  
"Yes we do," Lynette replied.

"Come you come home?" Tom asked.  
"Yeah I'll be there in an hour," Lynette said.  
"See you then bye," Tom said and hung up.

"Who were you talking too?" Rachel asked when she walked into the kitchen and saw Lynette put her phone in her purse.  
"Tom," Lynette answered.  
"Are you going to talk to him now?" Rachel said.  
"Yeah," Lynette replied and went into the bathroom to shower.

"I'll see you later," Lynette said when she was showered and dressed.  
"See you soon," Rachel said giving Lynette a peck on the cheek.

Lynette walked out the door of the apartment.

Lynette walked through the door of her house on Wisteria Lane. She sat across from Tom at the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry Lynette," Tom said.  
"I'm sorry too," Lynette replied.  
"What do you have to be sorry for?" Tom asked.  
"I had sex with Rachel and I realized I never stopped loving her after college graduation. She's my soul mate" Lynette answered.  
"Hon, we've both noticed the tension in our marriage lately. Let's separate and then you and Rachel can start a new life together," Tom replied.  
"Really. But what about that woman you were kissing?" Lynette said.  
"I broke up with her after you left," Tom said.  
"Where are the kids?" Lynette asked. "Upstairs. Boys come down here!" Tom yelled up the stairs.

The boys came downstairs.

"Mommy. Your back," Preston said.

"Yes but I have to go away again. Don't worry it's only for this week. I'll come visit you all the time. I love you so much." Lynette said hugging the boys.

Once Lynette had finished saying goodbye the boys went outside to play.

Lynette went over to Tom and gave him a hug.  
"Thank you for being so supportive. We can still be friends right?" Lynette asked.  
"Sure. Now go be with your soul mate," Tom said.

Lynette gave Tom a kiss on the cheek and went out the door. She got in her car smiling about starting a new life with Rachel.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hello," Lynette said picking up the phone.  
"Hey Lynnie, Its Tom,"

"Hi Tom.Hows it going?"

"Everything's good," Tom replied. "How are things with you, Rachel, and the kids?" Tom asked.  
"Everything is going great. I'll see you tomorrow when you come pick up the kids," Lynette said.

"Bye see you than," Tom said and hung up.

Lynette sat down at the kitchen table thinking about what the last few months had been like.

Tom and Lynette's divorce had almost been finalized. They decided the kids would visit Tom on the weekends. Rachel and Lynette had bought a house on Wisteria Lane together because Rachel's apartment was a little too cramped. It was the perfect location because Tom was just up the street and the kids could visit him everyday. Lynette was also able to visit her friends all the time.

It took a few weeks for Susan and Gabrielle to come to terms with Lynette's new relationship. It took Bree longer but finally they all understood and were very supportive.

Lynette smiled because she had finally found her true love. That smile got even bigger as Rachel came up from behind her and gave her a passionate kiss.

THE END

Sorry for the terrible ending. Hope you liked it! There might be a sequel but I have some other stories planned first.


End file.
